Spear Pillar (stage)
in Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Spear Pillar (Japanese: テンガンざん やりのはしら Mt. Spear Pillar) is an unlockable stage in the Wii fighting video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Players can unlock the stage by completing Event 25: The Aura Is With Me. The background of the stage will feature either , , or , who will occasionally affect the stage by tilting it diagonally, turning the stage backwards to invert the movements of the characters controlled by the control stick/D-pad, or breaking the middle section of the top platform; reverses time to repair the damage. The background color of the stage also changes with whichever legendary Pokémon is featured. The members of the lake guardians also make cameo appearances. It has been confirmed to return in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Effects , , and may affect the stage. Dialga appears when the sky has a blue hue; Palkia appears when the sky has a purple hue; Cresselia appears when the sky is clear. Dialga's effects * Beam- Dialga shoots a blue beam horizontally across the cave below the stage or vertically through a part of the stage. * - Part of the upper stage is destroyed, leaving an open gap to the cave below. * - Dialga jumps onto the stage from the background, attacking players in close range with a rainbow colored blast. * Slo-Mo- The speed of the game decreases and players are slowed down; all characters on the stage are affected by this. * Tilt- The camera is tilted at an angle. This is only an illusion and does not affect the stage's gravity or the controls. File:Spear Pillar Beam.png|Dialga's Beam File:Spear Slo Mo.jpg|Dialga's Slo Mo File:Spear Tilt.jpg|Dialga's Tilt Palkia's effects * Beam- Palkia shoots a pink beam horizontally across the cave below the stage or vertically through a part of the stage. * - Part of the upper stage is destroyed, leaving an open gap to the cave below. * Low Gravity- The gravity in the stage is decreased, making players fall slower than normal. * - The stage is mirrored, inverting the movement controls. For example, pressing left will make the player's character go right instead. * Upside Down- The camera is turned upside down. This is only an illusion and does not affect the stage's gravity or the controls. File:Spear Crumble.jpg|Palkia's Earthquake File:Spear Upside Down.jpg|Palkia's Upside Down Cresselia's effects * Moon Blades- Cresselia throws blades in a pre-defined route. Deals less damage than Dialga's or Palkia's Beam. * - Rains down several crescent-shaped slashes in a random direction from a central point above the center of the stage. Music This is a list of music that plays on this stage: Trivia * At the bottom of the pedestal on which Dialga, Palkia, or Cresselia stands, there are the drawings of Dialga and Palkia which appear outside of the ruins in Celestic Town. * On rare occasions, , , or may appear on the stage near the pedestal where the other Pokémon may appear. They do not appear to do anything and will disappear soon after appearing, with Azelf and Uxie teleporting away and Mesprit flying off to the side. External links * Smash Bros. DOJO!!: Spear Pillar * スマブラ拳!!: テンガンざん やりのはしら Category:Super Smash Bros. stages ja:テンガンざん やりのはしら